


Dream of Light Snow

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Takasugi reminisces about Shouyou, but really, i guess, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Takasugi writes a poem.





	Dream of Light Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selyann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyann/gifts).



> hello it's me again posting a fic at 4 am haha. except it's almost 5 am now haha.... uhhhhhh idk what to say, just enjoy. im dedicating this to zuzy... ily zuzy.

Takasugi wrote. The words he put in a paper didn’t make sense. He liked to write poems, but what he was writing wasn't anything beautiful or inspiring or dedicated like the ones he used to write. He wasn't thinking about anything. The words just kept coming, filling up his soul and making him dizzy. He was suffocated so he needed to throw the words out. And that was what he did.

His calligraphy wasn't bad, but with him trying to match the time of his writing with his thoughts, it was barely legible.

The black ink made his fingers dirty. It even ruined the paper Takasugi was writing on. Still, he wrote, because stopping writing would be as painful as stopping breathing.

He asked himself why he was writing. He didn't have to think deeply. The answer was right there with him, in his body and soul, covering him in scars that would eternally haunt him. Shouyou.

“Sensei,” Takasugi called. His voice was filled with grief. And even so, he smiled.

Shouyou made him what he was. If it weren't for Shouyou… Takasugi wondered what would have happened to him. Shouyou freed him from his cage. And, more than that, he gave Takasugi wings, so he could figure it on his own how to fly.

Takasugi was nothing but a mere caterpillar that destroyed itself so it could be born again. He was alive. He had gotten a new life and was finally a butterfly, free to go. But no matter where he flied to, his place was and would always be with _him._ With Shouyou.

Perhaps Shouyou was a butterfly too. Or something bigger, or _brighter_ , like a firefly that guided him through darkness. Shouyou was gone, but his light was still there. He would always be teaching and protecting Takasugi as long as Takasugi lived. He wouldn't forget Shouyou. Never.

Somehow, the words he wrote started to make sense. _Even then, Shouyou guided him._  He read his poem.

**_I would like to_ **

**_kill the crows_ **

**_of three_** **_thousand worlds and sleep in late_**

**_with my master_ **

He folded the paper and turned it into a little airship ( _or was it a bird?)_ , before putting down his pen.

He opened his bedroom's window and stared at the sky. He smiled. And then, he let go of the paper and reached for his pipe, smoking as he watched his poem fly towards the sky.

“I wonder if it will reach heaven,” Takasugi muttered to himself.

 _Will my feelings reach Shouyou_? He thought.

The wind made the paper come back. Takasugi was surprised, but didn't try to throw it away another time. He thought it meant something.

He could see Shouyou smiling, like he always did. He understood it then.

His feelings reached Shouyou a long time ago. That was Shouyou’s reply.

It started snowing.

Takasugi closed the window. He put his pipe down and went for the comfort of his warm futon.

He closed his eye. That was the most peaceful moment he had had for a while.

He fell asleep and dreamed of Shouyou. He didn't wake up again that day.

**Author's Note:**

> no proofread we die like man plus it's 5 am i can't think what is happening oh boyyyyy


End file.
